


Stuffy noses cured by tea

by Slow_Turtle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Turtle/pseuds/Slow_Turtle
Summary: Markus has a dreadful cold but luckily his boyfriend is there to help him





	Stuffy noses cured by tea

Markus should have seen it coming, all things considered. His most recent video just topped it off when he spent all 15-20 minutes talking and gesturing with large movements. His videos, added onto the amount of time he spent outside at the protest in the cold just got him super sick.

It's why he was bundled up in the covers on the couch, grumpily waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Two tissues shoved in his nose he breathed heavily from his mouth, making disgusting noises when he coughed.

He was the most disgusting person on earth right now, that he was sure of. That's why when Simon stepped through the door he slammed his face into the covers so he didn't see him. Was it a smart move? No.

Markus groaned as his head pounded and throat itched with a burning passion. He was coughing too hard to realise his boyfriend had moved towards him, until he felt a hand rubbing circles onto his back.

"Heya baby. I'm guessing your day hasn't been so good?" Simon teased, a small smile on his face.

"I'm disgusting right now." Groaned Markus, wiggling around under the duvet to show how much he didn't like it.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you this once. I'll go grab you some medicine and clean pyjamas because I know you've been here all day." Simon declared as he walked to the kitchen and their joint room.

In no time at all Markus had been changed into a new set of boxers and a tank top. He had gulped down some pills and a disgusting liquid medicine before taking sips of water. Already he felt slightly more refreshed, the feeling amplified by Simon opening the window and giving him new tissues for his nose.

"You're a life saver, babe." Markus complimented, chest warm with love as he saw his boyfriend super focused on making tea for the two of them.

A few minutes later they were both seated on the couch with cups of tea warming their hands, the steam helping clear Markus's nose. Simon had turned on a documentary about cute animals and had a soft smile on his face the entire time.   
Simon shifted closer to Markus as the ads played, wanting to be closer to him.

"Princess, if you get any closer you'll get sick in no time." Markus whinged, not wanting his adorable lover to feel the way he felt.

"Babe, I don't care if I get sick like you! If I have you to take care of me then it's all good. I just want some cuddles." Simon responded, all smiles and sunshine.

If there was somebody on earth who could refuse such a thing from an adorable person like Simon, it definitely wasn't Markus. Letting his lips form a smile, he nodded and carefully shifted so that Simon could wrap himself around his side like a koala.

"What about your tea?" Markus asked.

"I think snuggles are more important. Plus, I can always drink some of yours! Of course not all of it because it's supposed to make you feel better, that's why I made it, but only sips." Simon rambled, a detirmined look on his face.

Markus's heart melted at the words and he couldn't resist placing a small kiss on Simon's cheek. Simon wiggled closer to him somehow, looking like the happiest person alive. Markus watched as his eyes lit up and he gasped.

"Its back on, Marky! It's about kittens this time!" Simon exclaimed with joy.

If possible, Markus felt even more love for the man in front of him. And that's how they spent the rest of the evening, wrapped up in each other with Simon watching the screen and Markus watching Simon. The two of them slept very well that night, no doubt about it.


End file.
